Detectives vs Alcohol
by occhibi
Summary: Bourbon decided that she was tired of all the murders. What will happen when she decides to help Conan fight the Black Organization? What will happen during the last battle? ShinRan, HeiKazu, KaiAoko. A bit of KogoroEri as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC or MK characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama. **

**Please read and review! Any comments and/ suggestions are highly appreciated.**

**I hope you will enjoy this fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: Bourbon**

Boubon's POV

_I was forced into becoming a murderer. I really was. Eight years ago, the men in black had noticed me due to my rising fame, and had decided that I would be an asset to them. After all, they had said, I did have a sharp mind. I refused their offer, but they kept coming to my office every day. I believed that I would continue to be able to resist them—that I would be stronger than they were. All of that changed when Kuroba Toichi was murdered. I have only met him once during a dinner party hosted by my childhood friend Kudo Yusaku, but he seemed like a friendly and kind man. He told me that codename in the Organization was "Champagne". _

_I knew that he had been forced to join the Organization as well after rising to fame as an internationally known magician. He dropped subtle hints while we chatted that the men in black had threatened to kill his wife and child, who was only nine years old at the time. His job was to find a stone called the "Pandora", which could make a person immortal if he or she drank Pandora's tears at the right time. However, one day, he suddenly decided that he no longer wanted to help the Organization. He asked me to help him find clues as to where the jewel could be in order to destroy it. For a year, we communicated via phone calls and email._

_Somehow, the Organization found out about the phone calls and emails._

_He had betrayed them._

_I couldn't help but feel that his death was my fault._

_I couldn't believe that such evil even existed in the world. It was time for someone to get rid of it._

_That's when I considered joining the organization. That's before I started getting involved in all of the ruthless murders that the Organization attempted or executed. I was too young and confident at the time, and I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Once you're in, you're in. There's no "leave group" option for the Organization. And I had no clue how to defeat the Organization myself. I believed that I would be able to take down an Organization consisting of over ten thousand members in Japan alone._

_I was wrong._

_There was no way you could get around even murdering someone unless you were exceptionally gifted in chemistry or technology. I was not. _

_Kudo Shinichi, I made the biggest mistake in my life._

_This was wrong, so very wrong. I would like to see the Organization destroyed. _

_That's why when I received an order from my Anokata to kill you – aka Edogawa Conan - I simply pretended to go along with it. He had ordered me to do the killing because I saw Conan-kun very frequently. _

_By the way, I do not have any idea how they knew it was you. From my deductions, if you know people by the names of Kuroba Kaito and Miyano Shiho in her shrunken form, I suggest you tell them to be careful as well. Don't ask me why. I can't risk revealing too much to you right now, in case._

_I had too little power to fight the Organization myself, but maybe you are really what Vermouth calls the "silver bullet". As of now, we're working together to give you hints about the Organization's secret._

_Maybe you would be able to defeat the Organization, and kill my Anokata for once and for all._

_Please, Silver Bullet-kun. Do what you can to stop this evilness. I know that I will be executed if Gin finds out that I'm assisting you, I will be murdered immediately._

_But my death will be worth it._

_Stay smart, and stay alive._

_I believe in you._

_Take care._

_Boubon_

With that, Bourbon closed her diary and sighed. It was already 2:30 am, and she had lots of things planned ahead for her silver bullet tomorrow.

**Now, a question for you guys: who is Bourbon? The clues are:**

**She's smart.**

**She's close to Conan.**

**She is definitely an adult.**

**She was childhood friends with Kudo Yusaku.**

**Take a guess guys!**

**The next chapter will be coming up by the end of this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Mission**

**Here's the second chapter! Please enjoy… and review! **

**Tsukiko95: You were right! Bourbon IS Eri.**

Just Kisaki Eri expected, Ran and Conan dropped into her office the following morning. It had almost become a weekly routine for them to visit every Saturday morning and then go out for lunch at the Mamako Café.

"My professors have been telling me that my grades are good enough to apply to law school," twenty-one year old Ran informed her mother.

"Also…Okaa-san, Conan-kun's teacher called him the brightest student she has ever taught. Aren't you proud?" Ran said excitedly, before grinning at Conan.

"Ah, is that so?"

"And Conan was elected as the class president by his classmates!" Ran continued.

"I always knew he was a smart boy. He certainly seems to be very capable, just like your detective friend."

Conan gulped.

"Obaa-san, it's because we're relatives! He taught me all the things I know," Conan said. He stretched his arms out to indicate the amount of knowledge he had.

He's so good at pretending, Eri thought to herself.

"I need to use the bathroom," Ran said, before she excused herself and left the office.

This was Eri's chance.

"Conan-kun – or should I say Kudo Shinichi, I have something to give you." Eri smirked at the sight of the young boy's face in front of her.

Conan had paled, and his jaw hung open in shock.

"Damn it. I should have acted better," Conan muttered under his breath.

Before he could protest that he was not Kudo Shinichi, Eri had already pulled Conan to the side of the couch where she was sitting and cupped a hand over his mouth. She reached inside her purse.

Conan could hear some clanging. His heart beat faster and faster.

This was it.

He was going to die.

Eri had to be Bourbon.

Conan closed his eyes, preparing himself for the bullet.

1 hour earlier

Eri stepped outside of her red Toyoto slowly. She had driven somewhere in the middle of the mountains. The sun was shining so brightly that Eri had to keep her hand above her eyes to try to keep an eye out for a certain Black Porsche.

Vermouth's Porsche.

It was a brilliant day. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the forest was teeming with life. For some particular reason, there were over fifty birds flying over Eri's head, each of them singing their own melodious songs. The leaves around her were rustling, and it was evident that these sounds were caused by tiny animals.

How suiting, Eri thought to herself.

She smiled faintly. This was the day that she and Vermouth would set their plan to defeat the Organization into action.

Five minutes later, a tiny Black Porsche pulled up beside of her. The car's front seat windows were rolled down, and Eri could see that there were two people sitting in the car.

She gasped.

Vodka was holding a handgun to Vermouth's head.

"We were caught, Bourbon. I'm so sorry. Now they know all of our plans," Vermouth whispered.

"What are you going to do now?" Vodka grinned.

"What do you know?" Eri was trembling, but she tried not to show it.

"Everything. A lot of information about that Edogawa boy. There's a kid who's called Kuroba Kaito, right? Don't worry, Snake's on that one." Vodka flashed another grin at her.

Eri felt as if her heart dropped to her feet. All of her plans were ruined. Furthermore, Conan and Kaito's lives were in danger.

"I never knew Snake was even an alcohol," Eri muttered.

"Snake wine. But I'm sure you already know that. You must be trying to buy our dear little Vermouth some time."

"What I do know, is that you're not going to get away with this. Does Gin even know you came?"

Vodka sighed. "He doesn't. You were loyal to the Organization for a number of years, Bourbon. We have that little secret too. I'm going to give you a week. Set up your preparations before then."

Eri gulped. Of course, their little secret.

She nodded.

Vodka gave her a thumbs up. Before Eri could respond, Vodka pulled on the trigger.

Vermouth's body became limp.

Eri was stunned by what she saw. However, before she could even open her mouth to speak, Vodka had already driven off.

She reached inside of her purse and shot at the black Porsche's tires, but she missed. By a long shot, in fact. She was simply too nervous and shocked.

"This is bad. I need to start the plan immediately," Eri muttered under her breath. She ran her hand through her hair, sighing heavily in exasperation and grief.

1 hour later

Conan opened his eyes when he realized that nothing happened. In fact, the object that Eri was reaching for in her purse was not even a gun. It was a slip of paper.

_Find Kaito Kuroba. He can help you._

_Alcohol is a liquid. It can fill in all the cracks where solids can't. Remember that gin and vodka are both liquids._

When Conan finished reading the slip of paper, he gaped at her.

"Bourbon," he whispered.

"You know what you need to do." Eri smirked. The corners of her lips curled up. This boy was simply too hilarious.

"Why?" Conan asked.

Eri shrugged.

"Why are you helping me?" Conan asked again.

"You figure that out yourself, tantei-kun." Eri pressed a finger to her lips.

At that moment, Ran walked back into the office.

Immediately after Ran and Conan left, Eri sighed heavily. She unlocked the bottom drawer to her desk and took out a photo of her, Mouri Kogoro, and Ran.

"The secret. The secret that I had tried to hide for so many years… The secret," Eri whispered, before glancing at a photo o

The secret that nobody would have guessed in a thousand years. The true relationship between Vodka and her. Why she didn't give Conan-kun the hint sooner. Why she had suddenly decided to give him this information to him now.

It was all a part of the secret.

**Phew. That was the second chapter. **

**Questions for the third chapter:**

**Is Conan going to look for Kuroba Kaito?**

**What does the organization have planned for the Kaitou Kid?**

**The next chapter will probably be posted within a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**occhibi**


End file.
